


mutual future | joe keery

by hisarchives



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisarchives/pseuds/hisarchives
Summary: it took the time spent in sweat ridden sheets to realise you were the one.
Relationships: Joe Keery/Reader
Kudos: 8





	mutual future | joe keery

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with this song, so i felt the need to write something for it ! I wrote this in one sitting, the only editing done being a spell check lmao so if it doesn't make sense, woopsie doopsie !  
> hope you enjoy

It was in these fleeting moments of euphoria Joe found his love for you. The past hour spent gripping onto each other, thrusting and pulling and scratching and loving. An act so binding it felt religious. 

She laid beside him, body radiating love through its sweat-covered skin, chest rising up and down and up and down. He rested his head in his hand, hair a tangled mess from the previous act. Staring at her he lost his grip on reality. She felt like a distant heaven, something too ethereal to be on this earth but yet, here she was. Joseph would never be able to explain what he felt in this moment, such an intense mixture of love and awe and awareness. This was the first time he had fallen in love. This falling felt like a slow drop, like he was stuck on the end of a bungee cord being slowly lowered into clear water. It took months for the love to make its way through his body and make itself apparent. As he stared down at her he knew the love had finally reached his heart.

Rolling onto her side, (Y/N) caught the unwavering attention of Joe. He looked breathtaking, a man wrapped in the aura of something indescribable. Her fingers found their way to his face tracing each feature. Then to his neck, to his collarbone and finally, to his chest, staking its place overtop his heart. His eyes looked from the hand to her face as a smile slowly arose.

"Did I ever tell you how breathtaking you are?" Joe's question made her giggle and shy away. 

"Yes, the knotted up hair, the sex stench I'm exuding and the hoarse throat, all breathtaking things about me" It was Joe's turn to giggle at that.

He scooted closer to her, legs tangling with legs and her hand skated its way down to his naked bum, giving it a cheeky pinch. His fingers took it as their job to trace the beauty of her face, focusing on the little imperfections on her cheeks.

"Baby, you in any state is perfection. Especially now in this raw and natural look. Tell me, who did your hair, I must know!" He joked as his fingers raked through her curls. 

(Y/N) laughed as his fingers got caught in the collection of tangles, having to assist him in freeing him. After doing so their fingers became entangled with one another as if on their own; as if they had to become intertwined or the world would be in danger. There was such a delicate urgency to their touches, as if they needed the other to breathe. Every moment spent together was spent giving the other life. 

"I have decided that I love you" 

Joe's words came out of nowhere. He hid in her cheek as they were spoken like a child confessing they've done something naughty. He nudged her cheek when she remained silent for too long. 

(Y/N) couldn't deny the surprise of this declaration. It was anticipated, but still unbelievable. 

"I, I didn't break you did I?" He leaned back with a concerned look on his face. His pointer finger slowly reached down and poked her cheek, then her forehead and then her mouth. This caused a smile to break out on her face. 

"Joe stop! I'm okay" (Y/N) said, grinning at the boy. 

"I have too decided that I love you" 

It was this fleeting moment that Joe had realised he could never live without (Y/N). These moments, once in a lifetime moments. All it took for Joe was mere seconds to know how special you were to him. No more words were exchanged for the night just kisses that felt like lifetimes. 

As the two began to fall asleep in this fleeting moment, their fate was locked in forever. Star cross'd lovers experiencing a love that would make the gods envious.

**Author's Note:**

> you can really tell i love the phrase "fleeting moments' lmao. I apologise if they were any mistakes in the fic i don't really edit them lmao, posting on ao3 feels like i secret journal almost so i feel like I can leave them in this raw state.


End file.
